


Caught In The Rain

by TheStarChasr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, Modern AU, Neck Kissing, One-Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarChasr/pseuds/TheStarChasr
Summary: Caught up in the rain. Caught up in each other.A boyfriend misses his girlfriend, the two reunite but the winds of Sothis have other plans.





	Caught In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn't be a fic of mine if it wasn't [inspired by a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kebI_rkAknc).

Five months.

Five _whole_ months.

When Dimitri first left to attend to business in Fhirdiad, the last thing he expected was for it to take five months. ‘_Three weeks’_ he promised, ‘_just three weeks and I’ll be back before you know it.’_

He could still recall Byleth’s stoic gaze accompanied by a small, sad smile. She stayed close to him throughout the whole journey, from the car to the airport, waving as he boarded.

Their relationship was still so new, barely dating for three months and now to part for so long. Phone calls, text messages, and video chats filled the void to the best of their abilities. But nothing could mask the pain he felt Friday night, tucked away in his childhood room when he should be taking her out to dinner or a movie or _something_.

Suddenly three weeks turned into four weeks, his Uncle Rodrigue begged the young Blaiddyd to stay longer and put the family at ease. A request he could not deny.

What hurts the most was the veiled disappointment in Byleth’s voice as he called her, “It’s fine,” she would say, “the family needs you,” she reasoned. But yet his heartache did not cease, offering promise after promise of dates he would treat her to upon his return.

Four weeks turned to five months, a trial no newly-formed couple should go through. Her patience amazed him, her calmness and affection with each phone call made him ache. He did not know how she did it because inside he was ready to burst. Despite how much he loved his Uncle Rodrigue if the man came to him with another request for an extension he would outright refuse.

Luckily it seemed five months was enough to appease his family in Fhirdiad, who bid him adieu at the beginning of the Ethereal Moon. Dimitri phoned Byleth immediately, texted her updates of his flight status, even sent her a picture of the plane landing despite her sitting in the boarding room.

No amount of jetlag or travel exhaustion could keep him from capturing his girlfriend in his arms and holding her close, something he’s longed to do since first departing.

“I missed you,” her small voice whispered against his neck, thick with so much emotion that Dimitri had to fight his own voice to do the same.

“And I missed you,” he squeezed her slightly, “so much.”

A delicate hand ran through his blonde locks, “your hair got longer.” She observed as her fingers traced the half-ponytail Felix showed him before leaving Fhirdiad.

Dimitri laughed against her, “yes, I suppose I have neglected to cut it this whole time. Does it bother you?” anxiety struck, should he make a stop at his barber before treating his girlfriend?

“No,” her voice was flat but there was a hint of awe he picked up on, “I like it. You look so handsome.”

That anxiety was quickly replaced by pride, an ego-building deep within as a light blush spread across his beloved’s face. Perhaps he might have to make this style permanent if only to see this expression once more. “I am glad, beloved,” he whispered before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Enjoying the way her eyes fluttered open as she stared into him. “Are you hungry? Where would you like to eat?”

She blinked, “don’t you wish to go home and rest?”

He shook his head, “what I truly wish is not to part from you.”

A shrug, “I am pretty hungry.”

“Say no more.”

After dropping of Dimitri’s luggage at his place, the two were quick to decide on a restaurant. A quiet little cafe near Byleth’s apartment they frequented that served the best wings in Garreg Mach. Both lost track of time as they conversed, it was as though the phone calls, text messages, and video chats never happened. Perhaps it was the loneliness they still felt while being away from one another. Perhaps it was the sound of laughter or whispers they could now hear organically instead of through a digital device. Or perhaps it was simply the proximity, finally able to bask in the presence of one another.

Eventually, their date came to an end, Byleth had suggested calling for a taxi but Dimitri offered to walk her home in an effort to spend even more time with her. Neither had bothered to check the forecast for that night, therefore both were completely caught off guard by the rain despite the clear signs of dark clouds and chilling winds.

The downpour pelted against their backs as they ran for cover. Byleth grabbed his hand with no hesitation, shouting a request to run towards her apartment. Dimitri could only nod as the rain poured down his hair and over his eyelashes, obscuring his vision.

The droplets pummeled her back as she fished for her key. Without thinking Dimitri took off his jacket to shield her from the onslaught; completely uncaring for his own state as the rain assaulted him as well. “Oh gods, you’re drenched.” She observed as they entered the safety of her apartment.

“It’s fine, are you okay?” he asked as he looked her over. A sigh of relief left him, for the most part, she was just drizzled on, his jacket did well to keep her mostly dry.

“Yes but you—” her eyes followed the trail of water dripping from his hair, over his chest, and down his legs to puddle at the entrance. She hastily hung their jackets on a nearby rack before saying: “Wait right here.”

He followed her instructions, eyes glancing around the room to take in her furniture. A sofa facing her television, a small dining table placed near the kitchen, a desk placed near the window must be where she does all her grading and research. He had never been in her apartment before much less alone with her in such a private setting. The weight of their situation began to dawn on him as she quickly returned with bunches of towels in her arms.

“Here,” she offered one that he used to pat at the water on his arms and his face. His eyes widened when he felt a weight against his head, Byleth had stood up on her toes to dry his hair. The look of pure concentration on her face made him want to chuckle, he did so when she shook the fabric over his blonde locks, “We need to get you dry fast, you could get sick.”

“I’ll be fine, Byleth.” he murmured through the towel now swiping over his face.

She eyed him curiously, noticing the shivers that racked his body as the air condition kicked in and sent goosebumps down her own skin.“You’re going to have to remove your shirt.”

“What?” he blinked, his eyes as wide as saucers and waiting for the punchline of some joke she must be forming.

She gestured to his soaked black tee, water still dripping from it “It’s absolutely soaked and you’ll definitely get sick if you stay in it.” When he did not respond her eyes softened, “Dimitri, it won’t take long. Put your shirt in the dryer while I make you some tea to warm up.”

A flush had fully spread across his face though she did not comment, instead, she quickly got to work fetching the kettle and cleaning it for use. Pure affection swelled in him at seeing his beloved fret and care so much over his wellbeing. She shot him a warning look from the sink, a signal for him to begin the trek to her laundry room and remove the wet garment.

As he returned, standing in the middle of her living room, shirtless. It all felt too intimate too fast. “What’s wrong?” She asked, setting the kettle over the stove and making her way to him. A frown adorned her face when she observed he was still shivering.

He flinched at the press of her cold palm against his forehead. “You don’t feel too warm,” she said quietly, his brows furrowed at the feel of her skin against his.

“But _you _feel cold,” he said crossly. Bringing her palm between his two hands and rubbing it. He felt like a fool for not noticing at first. Sure she wasn’t as soaked as him but it was still Garreg Mach in the middle of winter. Light shivers ran through her body that made her legs shake, her tights doing nothing to keep her warm beneath the shorts she wore.

She chuckled, “I’m alright.” Bringing her other hand to join his as their fingers intertwined, “I’m more concerned about—” her eyes met his, then trailed downward. A blush infected her cheeks as she took in his shirtless form.

He could feel his own redness spread as her hands held his so tenderly. The air was thick between them despite the coolness of the room. She stood close, _too close_. And yet, it was somehow not enough. The feeling of _her _missing from these past five months all came crashing down. _Could she want this? Could she need this as much as I do?_

He felt little puffs of air she exhaled against his chest, making his skin crawl in the best way. “Byleth,” he called with no true purpose, simply to have her name in his mouth, on his tongue.

_What if she wants this?_

“Can I touch you?” his breath hitched at her request.

The words left him before he had a chance to ponder, “please_,_” he exhaled.

Her touches were light as her nails creased up and down the skin of his bicep. She was gentle, _so gentle_. The soft pads of her fingers danced over his shoulders, drummed against his chest, and trailed downwards over his abdomen. In a matter of seconds, those light touches turned to fire, a blaze that ignited his skin as she repeated the motions. All he could do was _feel_. Feel as her fingers became conductors for her desire. Feel the rush as he witnessed her bite her bottom lip. Feel his thoughts vanish as her breathtaking emeralds bore into him and she sighed.

“Byleth,” another exhale.

“Dimitri,” an inhale.

It was a simple motion. A head tilted downwards as toes stood on their tips to reach. Soft met firm as lips connected in a sweet embrace. Byleth could feel the heartache in her chest. His kiss was gentle, _so gentle_. As gentle as the hands that settled on caressing her cheek and the nape of her neck.

She didn’t know a kiss could feel like this. Fireworks, sweet melodies, a hug, and so much more all at once. Her heart had never raced this way before. Her mind had never been as consumed with someone as right now. Dimitri occupied her every thought, her every being, all with the careful press of his lips to hers.

The two parted with a small gasp, a rush to catch their breathing as they took in the state of one another. Byleth reveled in the sight of the man before her, eyes half-lidded and glazed over. Her touches started up again, drumming warm fingers against Dimitri’s pectorals. Completely unaware of the smoldering heat growing inside the man. Each grazes stroking the flame into something much larger. Awakening an innate need he continuously buried inside himself. Her touches were numerous keys matching to the numerous locks of his self-control.

Without warning he dove back in, claiming her lips as his own and answering her surprised inhale with a moan. His heart soared when those delicate fingers tangled in his hair as each scratch and tug made his knees weak. His hands became as hungry as his lips. His hands were indecisive with where to explore. Up her back, in her hair, gripping her thigh to pull closer in a desperate attempt to melt into her.

A soft, hesitant tongue licked at his bottom lip. Her whimper drew out a growl as his mouth opened oh so willingly for her to invade. She ran the appendage over his teeth, lapped at his palette, and finally entangled with his own in a most intimate dance.

The sounds coming from them were obscene. Despite the wet motions of tongues sliding against each other and the bunching of fabric from her leggings rubbing against his thighs. A large palm grabbing a full cheek of her rear was enough to yelp sharply, “Dimitri!” Her open mouth was too inviting, her warmth was dearly missed so soon. His tongue chased his desire, thrusting itself into her mouth to curl around its partner, relishing in the moan it pried from her throat.

Byleth felt lightheaded, he was everywhere, all around her. His large hands stole away any breath his lips left behind. His passion and desperation were overwhelming as she tried to meet each kiss, each touch with equal fervor. This was no longer fireworks, this was a wildfire. All-consuming with heat and passion she had _never _felt before. Eventually, her lungs burned and she reluctantly pulled away with a gasp and another call of his name.

But he was still hungry, _so hungry_. He had missed her, _craved her_, beyond the simplicity of her presence. She cried hoarsely as his hot mouth descended to the crook of her neck. Sucking and nipping the tender flesh as her hands explored the chiseled expanse of his back. A careful bite near her collarbone made her knees buckle. His explorations ceased as he gripped her thighs to lift around his waist. The delicious friction of their cores meeting for the first time caused Byleth to roll her hips experimentally. His groan sent shivers up her spine, his own stance shifted enough to warrant Byleth to suggest “Dimitri, the couch.”

He nodded against her neck, kissing up the expanse of it as he maneuvered himself to sit with her thighs straddling him. He pulled back slightly to take her in and the sight was too much to behold. Her gaze half-lidded, her lips swollen and red, her chest heaving rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. He suddenly wanted her shirt off. Wanted to feel the glorious touch of her skin against his.

She ran her nails up his neck in response to his hands dipping under her shirt. She was so soft, so warm. How could something so simple feel this incredible? Was it possible to get drunk simply from running your fingers up someone’s spine? Can one feel this elated by causing shivers and feeling small lips press against your jawline?

Byleth took charge next, pressing kisses from Dimitri’s jawline down to his pulse then trailing downwards to his chest. His heavy breathing only encouraged her to retrace the path with her tongue, enjoying the pleasant groans that escaped his mouth. “Byleth,” his call was a breathless growl, a helpless plea. How could he miss her taste this fast?

Her hands cupped his face gently, angling his lips to press against them once again. He sighed into her, as though she just relieved him of some great pain. This time her lips danced over his, varying from firm presses to quick pecks. The motions left him dizzy, lost, at her mercy. One of his hands left her bare stomach to cup her cheek, effectively halting her infuriating excuses for kisses and surging forward with his tongue. She opened her mouth all too willingly, exhaling against his cheek as his tongue lapped at her mouth.

She surprised him with a gentle suck to his appendage, a full growl rising from his chest as his hands went straight to her ass. Fondling and squeezing until she was putty in his arms once again. He coaxed her own tongue into his mouth, sucking on it with ferocity and swallowing each moan she released. Wet sounds echoed across the room, intoxicating and obscene noises. Byleth’s senses returned in full force when she felt Dimitri guide her to grind against his wet slacks.

It was all so much, _too much_, but still, Dimitri needed _more_. Bunching up the back of her shirt, Byleth gasped at the feeling of her bra being unclipped, “yes,” she cried. Feeling her constraints loosen and her breasts spill free sent chills along her skin. She caught Dimitri’s blue eyes with her own, a silent request, his large warm hand hovering over her chest. Affection soared in her, after everything they’ve done he is still such a gentleman, still taking care of her.

She grasped his hand in her own, “Dimitri,” he quivered at the sound of her voice and the motion of her guiding his palm. Perfect, beautiful, touch—

_DING!_

The sound of the dryer’s alert was deafening despite being in the next room. The sound awakening the two from their passion-laden stupor. As though the spell was broken, the dream awakened, the song ended.

“T-the dryer.” she stammered.

He retreated his touches, wide eyes staring into one another “y-yes,” his own shaky voice replied.

“Your shirt.”

“Right.”

Their gazes traveled down, assessing their situation as a pure red flush spread over their expressions. Byleth’s spreading down her face and over her chest while Dimitri’s ears tinged red. “I forgot to turn on the stove for the kettle,” she whispered.

“Oh…” his mind still blank, hazy from their previous activities “I should go get my shirt,” he spoke slowly, the words pointed more to himself than the woman in his lap.

“I should go, don’t want you catching a cold.” Her fingers still drew little circles over his shoulders, sending tiny sparks of pleasure through him.

“I don’t get sick easily,” a slight chuckle.

“You will if you stay in those pants.” she regretted her phrasing the moment she saw his blush deepen. “I mean—” she removed herself from his lap, her heart aching at the lost look he gave her “I’m going to go turn on the stove.”

Her retreating form awoke Dimitri fully, quickly standing and frowning at the wet imprint on her couch from his soaked pants. He could not help the light chuckle that escaped him as his mind recalled their actions. His laughter doubling at the pout Byleth shot him when she approached, clothes fixed as best they could, and with two full mugs of tea.

“What’s so funny?”

“Forgive me, beloved.” he sighed before taking a careful sip of his tea, “I have missed you so.”

For some reason, she also had the urge to giggle, “you should stay,” she reasoned. “The rain is still quite heavy and I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you traveling in such weather. And you might catch a cold.”

Another laugh escaped him, “Byleth after what we just did I am _anything but_ cold.”

Her blush increased and she hid her face with her mug, “still, the night doesn’t have to end for us. We could still do stuff.”

He leaned in, eyeing her curiously, “Oh? What kind of stuff.”

She smiled, an absolutely adorable sight. “How’s about…I fetch you some blankets and we watch Bake Off?”

He chuckled once again. ‘_This woman’, _he thought “I would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little project of mine and that it tides you over until my next big project. I wanted to get it finished before my birthday this weekend and I'm so grateful the inspiration poured in just in time.
> 
> lunartotems is to thank for the idea of this fic, the woman is a genius. She and I always headcanon that these two watch Great British Bake Off and criticize the contestants in their spare time. Therefore I could not resist adding the little reference at the end for her. It's a modern hc I find so adorable.


End file.
